


Tall Dark and Handsome.... Wait What?!

by DracoPotter80



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter - Freeform, Draco gets hot, Draco gets hurt, Draco is as cocky as ever, Draco is tan and basically a god, Drarry, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Smut, The island isn't real, Violence, graphic depictions of murder, it gets sad, possibly smut, slowish burn, top!draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoPotter80/pseuds/DracoPotter80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war Draco Malfoy disappeared without a trace, leaving a distressed Harry looking for him. 12 years later Harry finally found him, but what if he wasn't the only one searching for him? </p><p>Also</p><p>12 years after the war death eaters are being killed in Azkaban, the latest being Lucius Malfoy. Head Auror Potter just hopes that wherever Draco Malfoy has been hiding he doesn't get the Daily Profit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I found him

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome! Before we begin I have one question! 
> 
> What would you like to see? Multiple chapters from this story? Three or four chapters? Or should I just mash it all together? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> The island is not real I made it up, don't look anything up. Other than the title!!! Look up the title in Hawaiian. 
> 
> This is unedited.

It had been years since the war… 12 years to be exact and yet Harry Potter still had to deal with wizards and witches harboring hate from over a decade ago. Sitting in front of him was none other than Lucius Malfoy, who after the fall of the dark lord was put on trial and sent to Azkaban, having been found dead in his cell with the words Death Eater carved into his chest. He had been the fourteenth Death Eater murder in Azkaban this month, no one but the Daily Prophet seemed to care. 

The paper even went as far as to show Lucius’ image, his eyes clouded and chest bloodied. If it weren't for the fact that Draco had disappeared nearly immediately once Voldemort was dead, Harry would have been worried about him seeing his father in such a state. But alas he had been and continued to be missing. Some had speculated he had died from injuries no one had seen or someone had killed him because of his familial connections, but Harry knew he was alive, he could feel it.

No one had noticed the youngest Malfoy’s absence at first, too much grief from the families of the lost and too much celebration of the vanquishing of the Dark Lord. No one except Harry, who after years of having to watch his every move, knew when Draco was up to something. 

At first Harry gave him about a month to grieve and revel in the freedom Voldemort’s death gave him before he started his search. There was no trace of him any where in the wizarding world. Harry had even called in a favor at the ministry for the whole “saving the world” business asking them to help search, but still nothing. They did keep an eye out for Draco though, upon Harry’s request. 

Weeks turned to months, months turned to years, and eventually it had been a decade. When the 10 year anniversary of the war rolled around Harry knew he should stop looking, as much as it pained him to do so. It was obvious from those first few weeks of searching for Draco that he did not want to be found, but Harry refused to give up on his old rival. Then finally he realized he was better off left alone and stopped hoping one day he would see a flash of pale skin and white hair in Diagon Alley, and went on with his life pretending not to ache at the thought of his failed investigation. 

Harry had eventually finished his schooling and became an Auror, he was happy where he was in his life. Although it hadn’t always been easy, he had started from the bottom, apparently Harry Potter was not such hot news a couple years later, he was just another trainee; and for that he was very thankful. He slowly worked his way up and was now one of the most successful Auror’s, under the watch of his friend and ally, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Finally Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived became Auror Potter and his fame melted away. 

Setting the news down Harry looked across the desk at his partner who was hunched over the forms of the last case they had worked. It was a simple incident really, a young wizard had found a dark arts spell book and didn’t know what it was, he casted a spell that turned a plant into an animal eating killer. At first the ministry thought it was a young new Voldemort but luckily that was not the case and with a stern talking to the boy promised to be careful with spells he did not understand. Then after a very intense battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Auror Weasley lost and had to fill out the necessary paperwork while Harry got to read the Daily Profit.

“Lucius Malfoy was murdered last night,” Harry said suddenly, breaking the silence. Ron’s hand froze for a moment before he continued writing.

“Good riddance, he was a convicted Death Eater, and self righteous prick. He deserved it,” Ron didn’t hide his disdain for the Malfoy family, and it was completely warranted. The Weasleys and Malfoys had had a rival that went farther back than even Voldemort's prejudice against the Potters. Of course that didn’t stop Harry from shuddering slightly at his friend’s cold words.

“Let’s just hope that wherever Draco is, he doesn’t get the profit,”Harry murmured to himself. 

“Mate how many times do we have to go over this, Draco Malfoy is dead, has been for 12 years now,” Ron sighed exasperatedly. Although there was copious amounts of evidence supporting this, Harry still refused to believe the truth. “Bloody hell I know you were obsessed with him at Hogwarts but this has gone on too long,” Ron finished his little rant with a huff and returned back to the forms, ink sloppily splashing on the paper from his brashness. 

“Show me a body and I will believe you, until then I will continue to believe he is alive.” Harry said sharply at his partner and best friend. If he was being completely honest he didn’t know why he was so obsessed with finding Draco. He had just been a staple in Harry’s life, an important facet in his destiny that without him around it just felt wrong. In fact, without Draco he could have died before he had a chance to kill Voldemort. Every wizard and witch owed their life to him as well and yet he was still considered nothing more than a Death Eater. Shaking his head out of his thoughts Harry stood up and looked back at Ron.

“I’ll be back later, your sister is expecting me for lunch,” with that Harry grabbed his robes and walked out of his office, beginning his walk to the cafe a couple of blocks away where Ginny was waiting for him. Yesterday she had called Harry saying she had something important to discuss with him, he had tried to tell her that he was busy all week but she had replied with full sass saying it could not wait. After moving a lot of things around Harry told her he could do lunch the next day, she said perfect and hung up without another word. 

So here he was, wondering what on earth was so important that he had to know right away. At first he had thought it was something bad, perhaps she was going to be hospitalized with some disease and didn’t know how to break to her family, or perhaps her and Neville had gotten a divorce. Then he rationalized she would have come to his home if something was seriously wrong. 

Soon enough he reached the small cafe and saw Ginny sitting outside, she was still in uniform from Quidditch practice, and her red hair was in a long braid down the side of her face. Upon seeing Harry her face turned into an uneasy smile. 

“Hello Harry,” Ginny said raising from her seat and giving him a firm hug. “How have you been?” she asked as they sat down at the metal table across from each other. 

“I’ve been well Ginny, and yourself?” Harry replied, wishing they didn’t have to go through such formalities. As much as he would love to sit and catch up with his old friend he had a tight schedule, his walk had taken more time than he thought it would. 

“I found him,” Ginny blurted out. “Draco, I’ve found Draco. Well not me, per say, rather a friend spotted him on holiday and she knew about you looking for him so she told me and now I’m…” she continued rambling on but Harry could hardly hear. He felt his entire body go numb, after years of searching, someone had found Draco sodding Malfoy.


	2. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short I'm sorry, it just would have been too long of a chapter if I kept it as one. Also it would have taken longer to get out!
> 
> I hope you like this! Let me know if you do! 
> 
> This chapter is unedited

“Harry..Harrrrryyyy…” Ginny snapped her fingers in his face a few times before he came back to attention. “Did you hear anything after I said Draco?” she asked laughing. 

“Uhm no not really, sorry,” he apologized. 

“Look Harry I know you’ve been looking for him for a long time and that's why I came to you first and luckily so did my teammate but you do remember he’s wanted right? He was a Death Eater Harry, he needs to be put on trial like everyone else,” she said, taking his hand and squeezing it. All the color drained from Harry’s face at her words. He had forgotten about Draco taking the Mark, it finally clicked into place. 

“that’s why the ministry had helped me for all those years. They weren’t doing it for me, they were trying to catch a criminal,” he thought to himself.

“He didn’t do anything, his family forced him into that life. Anyone would have done the same thing if they had Voldemort living in their own home, watching their every move,” Harry said angrily. A few wizards looked at him upon hearing the Dark Lord’s name, then seeing it was none other than Harry Potter himself moved their eyes away. 

“I know Harry, I’m not saying he is guilty. But I just can’t stay quiet about this. I haven’t told the Ministry yet, but I will in two weeks. Harry, do you understand what I’m saying? What I’m telling you to do?” She whispers, casting her eyes around the cafe. And he did, he understood what Ginny was telling him to do and was suddenly very grateful he had taken his lunch to visit her. 

“Thank you Ginny,” he exclaimed as he got up and kissed her on the head.

“Wait, Harry!” She tried to say but he was already off towards work, walking faster than he had on his way to the cafe. Not five minutes later Harry was back in his office and threw his belongings hastily into a bag. 

“Oi, what did Ginny do this time?” Ron asked as he watched Harry frantically run around the room. 

“Nothing bad Ron, don't worry.” Harry laughed as he looked at Ron for a moment, a huge smile on his face. “I'm going on Holiday for a couple weeks.”

“You? Harry Potter? Are going on holiday for a couple weeks?” Ron asked incredulously, glancing at his best friend as though he had gone mental.

“Yes Ron, also, don't worry about not having a partner, I called Shacklebolt and he says you can take a paid holiday as well.” Harry said excitedly. Ron stayed still, in all their years as Auror’s Harry had never even hinted at a desire to have a holiday. Ron certainly had wanted to but didn't due to the fact Harry would have been out of a partner, but now here he was, telling him he had already worked out the details. 

“I'll see you in a couple weeks Ron, send Hermione and the kids my love,” Harry said as he exited the office once more, leaving a still baffled Ron at his desk. 

It was only once he was at home, with all his belongings packed ready to apparate to Draco did he realize he hadn’t stopped and asked exactly where Draco was. He pulled out his phone and was about to call Ginny when he saw she had texted him, smart Ginny. 

“Aloha Mai Kahakalau” he sounded out. Harry had never heard of the place before, and he doubted most people had. It made sense Draco would go to the last place you’d expect. With Draco and Aloha in mind he apparated out of his flat and into the Tropics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello All, I hoped you liked this. I know it's short but I wanted to get something out. 
> 
> Still have no beta if anyone would like to be... Just let me know
> 
> All comments are welcome! Even criticism!
> 
> Aloha, Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't before please read the above authors note and comment!! 
> 
> Okay so thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed this. I got the inspiration from a sun-tanned Tom Felton on Instagram. 
> 
> All comments are welcome! Even criticism! 
> 
> Aloha, Aurora


End file.
